Sugothe chosen one
by ladyphoenix16
Summary: oneshot of AmanteXIsabelXMiguel love triangle.


SUGO FANFIC

**I do not own sugo.**

Nagtagumpay si amante na magalit c isaBel kay migUEL, ngpangGap xa na xa c migUEL at ngkunwrng papatayin ito para mkalimutAN n nito ang laLaking t0t0oNG mahal nito. Ang kambAl nya.

Akala nya ok na ang lahat. Msayang masaya xa nang pumayag na it0ng magpakasal sa kanya kagaBi. Pero ngay0n ay tinakasan na naman xa nito.

**[SAMANTALA . . .]**

Sumali sa eat bulaga c isabEL dhl kailangan nya nang mblsng pera n mga2mit niya para mkatkas s lahat ng ta0ng gs2 xang iaLay para mbuhay c apo aBukay.

"mukhang nagmamadali ka ah. An0ng pangalan m0?" mgliw n interview ni vic s0tto bgo nto 2luyang bunutn ang mapapalanunan niya.

"isabEL. IsaBel p0h ang pangalan ko." kimi niyang sg0t dhl mejo nhHya xa s mga artistang kaharap. "maganda ka anung trbho m0 day?" pkwela namang tan0ng ni allan k.

"dati po ak0ng nagtatrbho s peryahan, pero pinalayas n po kme dun kea nanga2tUl0ng n lng p0h kme ng l0la giray at kua daryo ko." sg0t nya.

"tlga? Nsn cla? Nanunuod b cla ngaun?" tan0ng ni vic.

"aq lang poh ang nand2,wla po ak0ng kxma." mhyain p dng sbi niya. Iniiwasang mtpat ang kamera s knya dhl bka mkilala xa kht nkadisguise na xa.

"nsan ang b0yfriend m0?" s allan k naman ang nagtan0ng.

"wla pa p0h ak0ng b0yfriend." sg0t niya.

"eh manliliGaw mer0n naman cguro."ngbBr0 p dn c allan k. "wla rn p0." sg0t niya dhl hndi naman nya cgurado kung nanli2gaw nga c migUEL s knya. Ni di rn naman nito cnbi n mhal sya nit0. PinagtangkaAn pa nga xa nit0ng patayin.

"peu cgurado naman na may mga ngng bf at mga suit0rS k naman nuoN hndi b?

" tanung p dn ng nangu2lit n bkla. Teka, anu bng gs2 nit0ng palaBasin? "hndi pa po aq naliGawan o ngkaBF kht kailan." sg0t p dn nya.

"nku! Kawawa k naman! Wla k p plng karanasan s mga lalaki! Dhl cguro s khrapan iHa, maBuTI pa ang ibA n mga d naman kgndhan e nagka2b0yfrnd. Naiintndhn kta iHA. I undrStand!" pakwela ni allan k. Ngsitawanan ang mga audience pte n dn c vic s0to. Bkt parang ang laBaS ay wlang la2king nagka2gusto s knya?

malalaman na sna nla ang pRemyo niya s bAy0ng nang bglang pumax0k s eksena c amante.

"isabEL! An0ng gngwa m0 d2 bka mkta k nina dadDy!" nag aaLAlang sbi nito n hnhla p xa. Tnbg niya ang kamay nito n nkhwak s brSo nya.

"pbyaan m0 na q! Kailangan q ng pera." nkyuk0ng sg0t nya.

"pera? Alam m0ng kht mansy0n kaya qng ipagpatay0 para sau isaBel!" sbi nito.

"patawarin m0 aq pero hndi n aq sa2ma sau amante."

"pero bkt? May ngwa b aqng ikinagalit m0 isabEL? Akala q b papayag ka ng magpakasal s akn!"

"hndi q mgagawa un! Ay0k0ng gamitin kita para lang matakasan k0 ang kapalaran k0 blang alay!" naiiyak na sbi nya.

"pero gs2 qng magpagamit sayo isaBel! Kung un lang ang tanging paraAn para mailigTAS KA gagawin q!"sery0s0ng sbi nito.

"pero bkt? Bkt kailangan m0ng magsakripixo para s akin amante?" ngu2luhang tan0ng nya.

"dahil mahal kita isaBel! Kaya hnding hndi aq mka2payag na maiAlay k nla! Poprotektahan kta kht ikamatay k0 pa!" bglang sbi ni amante. Ngulat xa. Hndi mkapaniwala n mgka2gs2 c amante s knya.

"kung ganun mas lalo aqng ngkr0oN ng dhlan para ndi ka pakasalan amante. Hndi aq karapat dapat say0. Ay0ko ktang saktan." ap0l0getic n sbi nya. NabAnaAgan nya n parang mas lalo pang nsktan c amante. "bkt isaBel dhl b mahal m0 pa rin c miGuel hangGang ngay0n? Tinalikuran k0 ang mga ta0ng nagpalaki s akin isaBel, handa qng ibgay kht an0 para sa'yo!" parang maiiyak ng sbi nit0.

"patawarin m0 aq amante, mbuTi pa iwan mu na aq. Sanay aq s hrap, kht s kaLye mka2ya qng ma2log."

"hndi! Hndi aq papayag isaBel! Ngay0n lng aq nagmahal ng gnito! At s unang beses n nkta minahal n kta kgd! Hndi q n kyang magmahal pa ng ibA!"

"tangGapin m0 lang amante. Maniwala ka, hndi q rn gs2ng gwin 2 sa'yo! Pero d q pwdng plitin ang sRili q dhl maz lalo k lng msa2ktan."

"an0 bng mer0n ang miGuel na y0n at d m0 xa mgwang kalimuTan? Kailangan bng bulagin q pah ang sarili q para lang mahalin m0 rin aq?"

"wag m0ng sbhn yn! Kht bulag c miGuel kht kailan hndi xa ngng pbgat kht knin0!" umusb0ng ang iniz nya nang laitin nito c migUel.

"pero pinagtangKaan ka nyang patayin isaBel! Hndi p b sapat n dhln un para kLimuTan mu xa? Aq lng ang susi para mgwa m0 ang bgy n un!" ntahmk xa.

Nang bglang dumating c miGuel. NaaMoy nito c isaBel kea nalaman nito kung nsan it0. "isaBel! Ikaw nga b yan? Mtgal taung hndi ngkxma. Sbk n sby n aq seo." para it0ng 2wang 2wa nang mrng nito ang b0ses niya.

"ikaw na naman bulag!" naiiritang salub0ng n amante rto. 2luyan n nlang nkalimuTan na nsa eat bulaga p rn cla at nkbr0adcAST cla s bu0ng pilipinas. Ang ms lalo pang kngulat ng lahat, lalo na nina vic at allan k ay ang pgGng mgkamuka ng dlwang lalaki. Buh0k at pananamit lng ang pngkaibA ng mga ito. Mgng s ktwan at b0ses pareh0ng pareho.

"totoO nga n mgkxma kayo! Ang kapal ng mukha m0ng kidnapin c isabEL!"galit n sbi ni miGuel nang mrng ang b0ses ni amante.

"sbhn m0 kung an0 ang gs2 m0. Pero gs2 qng mlaman m0 na ika2sal n kmi ni isaBel kea wla ka ng mgagawa!" mayaBang n sbi ni amante.

"isaBel, an0ng snsbi nya?"parang maiiyak na tan0ng ni miguel.

"dhl d m0 keang talikuran ang misy0n m0 blang sugO miGuel." nsbi niya na walang kaem02x0n.

"nagka2mali ka isabel! Nang mlaman q n ikw ang alay ay d q na pnag isipan n talikuran ang mix0n q! Mer0n aqng ndi nsbi sau bgo k mwla s bhay ampunan. Mahal kita!" sincere n sbi nito. Ngu2luhan xa dhl s snbi nito. "paAnO m0ng nsSbi yn? Pgktp0z m0ng pgtangkaAn aqng patayin!" "an0ng snsbi m0?" ngu2luhang tan0ng nto.

"hndi b ay tnwgn kta nung nkaraAng arw? 2wang 2wa aq nung mkta kta pero s hlip n ykpn m0 ako ay tinu2kan m0 pa aq ng kuTsilyo!" agad n sbi nya. "hndi q mga2wa ang snsbi m0 isabel! Dhl kpg gnwa q un para q n dng pnty ang srili q!"

"tama ang cnsbi ni migUel isaBel! Wlang ibng gnwa c isaBel kundi hnpn kau n amante! Bka ang amante n yan ngpangGap n c migUEL para mglit k s knya!" paliwanag ni pik0y n pumax0k dn s eksena.

"h0y kambing mgdahan2 k s pana2lita m0!" agap ni amante.

"bkt ndi ka pa umamin! An0ng ibg sbhn ng wiG n 2 n nkta namin s h0tel na pinag check-inan ninyo ni isaBel."ngulat cla nang ilaBas ni pik0y ang wiG n k2lad ng buh0k ni miGuel. Npatingn xa kay amante. Hndi na ito mkpgpaliwanag. "hay0p ka amante! Snsbi q na nga bA at hndi bsta2 papayag na magpakaxal sayo c isaBel nang d m0 nila2S0N ang icp nya e. Kht kailan hnding hndi kita matatangGap blang kapatid!" galit n pahayag ni migUEl.

"bkt an0ng akala m0? Na 2wang 2wa aqng mgng kptd m0? Bu0ng buhay q lumaki aq s mga binhilan n m0rtal na kaAway niny0ng mga karag ayan! Pinalaki nila aq na may glit s inyo pgktp0z ngaun bgla n lng sSbhn ng lahat n isa rin pla aqng binhilan! At bgla n lng aqng mka2kita ng isang lalaking kamukang kamuka ko?" Iritad0ng sbi ni amante.

"nkranas dn aq ng hrap amante. BAta p lng aq iniwan n nla aq s bhay ampunan! At wla aqng ibng nransn du0n kundi ang pangu2tya ng ibng bta dhl bulag aq! Hndi m0 alam kung paAn0ng mbuhay s dilim!" sumbAt ni miGuel.

"kung gan0n isa lng ang dpat mtira s atin! Humanda ka! Dahil d kta sa2ntUhin kht bulag ka!"

"bulag nga aq. Pero mlakaz ang pkiramdam q. At papatUnayan q sa'yo n d m0 kailangan ng mga mata para lumaBaN kundi aBilidad!" un lng at sumugod n c migUEL kay amante at naglaBan na ang magkambAl. Gul0ng gulo naman c isaBel. Hndi mdlng awatin ang dlawa lalo pa at npkhusay ng mga ito s martial arts. S sobrang gling nla ay ndi nya n mlaman kung cn0 ang dEHAdo s dlawa. Natigil lang ang dlawa nang bglang dumating c father francis kxma c amelia. Npglan ng pari ang pagla2Ban ng dlawa.

"hndi kayo dpat ng aAway mgkptd kayo!" mangiyak2 n sbi ni amelia. "hndi q mpa2TAWad ang amante n yn s gngwa nyang pang aAgaw kay isaBel nay!" naninindiGan n sbi ni migUEL. "at bkt hndi q xa aAgawin? Ikaw ang sugo! At ixa lng ang misy0n m0! At un ay ang ptyn ang alay!" mblz n sgot ni amante.

"ngka2MALI ka amante. Dhl ikaw ang sugo at d c miGuel. Patunay nyang ang tatak ng karag ayan s iy0ng ng binhilan ang nsa n0o Ni migUEL." Paliwanag ni father francis. Ntglan sndli c amante. Pero ngslita dn kgd. "kahit pa an0 ang sbhn nyo, there's n0 way f0r me n gampanan q ang mix0n n yn. Mamatay muna aq bgo nyo mpatay c isaBel. Ndi aq mka2payag n maihawalay nyo xa sa akin!" dEterminadoNG sbi ni amante ska hnwkan s isaBel s kamay para hlahn paAliz. Pero tnaBiG Ni isaBel ang kamay ni amante.

"paAnO pa aqng sa2MA Sau? Na ngay0ng alam q na niloko m0 aq para kagalitan c miGuel."

"isaBel gnawa q un dhl s s0brang pagmamahal ko sa'yo!"

"kht pa. Lalo lng ktang hndi mgagawang mhlin s gnwa mo!" sbi n isaBel. "u leFt me n0 ch0ice isaBel dhl s ayaw at gs2 m0 sa2ma ka s akin!" glt n sabi ni amante sby pinaam0y nto ng panyo n ngng dhln ng kwalan ng malay ni isaBel. Tinangkang pumiGil c miguel pero pnglan n ito ni father francis. Nagbnta c amante n pa2tyn c isaBel kung su2nud cla.

**End. . .**

**PS :**

E2 lng ang naiimagine q n mangyri s sugo. Gs2ng gs2 q kpg ang eksena ay nag aAgawan ang mgkambAl kay isabEL. Jejeje


End file.
